


Thinking about you

by NurseEvelyn



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Richlee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseEvelyn/pseuds/NurseEvelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee posts a selfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction, the characters depicted are fictional versions of the actors in question. Obviously their actual private lives are none of my business, I am just enjoying imagining what might happen if they were actually in a relationship together.
> 
> lwbjlbj has just translated this fic into Chinese: [here](http://muziliushuiji.lofter.com/post/1cc5c84c_6f95aeb)

It’s not that Lee posts it to tell him, hell, he tells him on the phone every day they’re apart that he’s thinking of him.

_“Hey Rich… been thinking ‘bout you.”_

_“Rich…missing you, babe.”_

_“Hey you…been thinking about you all day.”_

And so on.

But, in a way it kind of is. He wants Rich to see it, and know it’s for him, even though it’s ostensibly for the fans, for his followers. He likes that he’s saying it to Richard in front of the whole world. Saying he’s got someone he thinks about from the moment he wakes up until the moment he falls asleep, someone he dreams about and wakes up thinking about. He wants the world to know he’s missing someone, someone important, someone he really can’t do without, doesn’t want to do without.

They don’t hide who they are but they don’t advertise it either, no announcements, no statements, no appearances together _together._ Let people think what they will, the people who know them know the truth and it's no one's business but their own.  

Still he can’t help letting it slip, skating on the edge sometimes. Same way he can’t help how he looks at Rich and doesn’t realise until he sees the pictures. Same way Rich looks at him when he thinks Lee isn’t watching.

Because he doesn’t want to hide, just as much as he doesn't want the whole world all up in their business.

The phone rings.

“ _Lee Pace_ ,” reproves that gloriously deep voice, all sleep husky and so fucking manly. It curls Lee up inside the way Rich says his name.

“Good morning," he says, biting back a smile.

“I saw your tweet,” Rich says, voice liquidly dark. “You and your _Something about Mary_ hair. I thought your post-masturbatory face was for me only.”

Lee laughs a bit at that. 

“Was for you,” he murmurs settling against the pillows. “Just showing you what you’ll be waking up to in two weeks’ time.”

Rich sighs. “God, I’m looking forward to it.”

Lee can hear what he’s not saying in the tone of his voice. Knows what he’ll be saying when they’re together, skin to skin. “Not _post_ -masturbatory either. Care to join me?”

“Mm,” Richard hums his agreement. “Is that why you posted it, to seduce me?”

“Say seduce again.”

He can almost hear Richard’s lovely mouth curving into a smile. “Seduce. Debauch.”

“You touching yourself?”

Richard exhales, long and deep. “Yes.”

Lee closes his eyes, and can’t keep the smile from his voice either. “Good.” He wets his lips. "Me too." 


End file.
